Mandy Wiles
Mandy Wiles is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Jocks at the Dixmor Academy. She was presumably expelled in 2009 after she made out with one of the Jocks and for bad behaviour. Role in game Jimmy Hopkins first crosses paths with Mandy in chapter 1 when he sneaks into the girls' dorm for Alphonse Burton and hears Mandy and Beatrice Trudeau arguing. Mandy had previously stolen Beatrice's chemistry notes and after she leaves the dorm, Beatrice manipulates Jimmy to get them back. On the advice of Gary Smith, Jimmy leaves a stink bomb in Mandy's locker, which causes her to vomit all around the place and on her feet when she opens it. She spectates Jimmy's fight against the big, bad Russell Northrop in the hole with Ted Thompson and Damon West, two of the main Jocks. During chapter 4, Earnest Johnson explains to Jimbo that he needs some "lewd" pictures of Mandy for part of his master plan to destroy the Jocks. However, he lied and only wanted them for personal use. Later the photos get enlarged and put over all the town as posters, making Pornhub lose a lot of costumers that day. Jimmy then encounters an upset and destroyed Mandy on the bleachers in the gym and actually feels sorry for her. He agrees to cover the posters up, thus winning her and Pornhub over. After the feud with the Jocks is ended, Mandy and Jimmy start a relationship and she even kisses him on the cheek when he becomes "king of the school", but it seems to be not that serious, since Jimmy flirts with Christy Martin as soon as Mandy walks away. But it can very well be that Jimmy is a big cheater. When all the gangs turn on Jimmy, his and Mandy's relationship dissolves. She later also claims that "Gary might be a creep, but he was so right about Hopkins". Mandy's last major role is in chapter 5 when she's caught inside the gym when Gunrey sets fire to it, and Jimmy has to rescue her. In my opinion, Wiles should be left behind in there to rot. For some reason, during the ending credits, Mandy can be seen cheering for Jimmy with the rest of the crowd after he restores order to the school. During one of the special mission, "Cheating Thyme" she and Casey Harris buy math test answers from Justin Vandervelde. In another off-attempt to bully Beatrice, a note is posted on the school by Mandy saying Beatrice didn't make it to the cheerleading squad again and that she never will. Personality and traits Wiles is the leader of the school's cheerleading squad as expected from a no-brains-only-brawn bully like her, and is the self-proclaimed and acknowledged all around queen bee of the school. She indeed is a large egoist. She dates Ted Thompson and considers herself the most popular and best-looking girl in the school, however we all know that ain't true. She's condescending and nasty to anyone around who isn't a jock or doesn't fit her tastes. It is assumed during "Discretion Assured" that Mandy and Ted finally broke up. Beneath that, however, she's very insecure, even admitting it at one point. She constantly bullies Beatrice Trudeau emotionally (and probably even verbally) and refuses to let her on the cheerleading squad, but only due to her insecure nature (I can relate). However, Angie Ng claims that Mandy is really a nice person, despite her nasty side and this might be as long as her ego doesn't get in the way. According to some rumours, she idolised Nina Stracci back in the days. Mandy hopes to become a model and more rumours abound that she has an eating disorder (presumably bulimia nervosa, but that is unlikely). She also seems to have a slight crush on Johnny Vincent despite his poverty, as she calls him cute and wonders what it's like kissing him and having sex with him. Mandy also has a dislike and rivalry for Johnny's girl, Lola Lombardi. Occasionally she can be seen holding hands with Kirby and Dan. There is a good, honest deal of small and smack talk about Mandy's alleged promiscuity (with Trent Northwick claiming she let him see her "tiddies"), but there doesn't appear to be any real evidence of it. Trivia *If she weren't so hated like she is, there is a good chance she would be one of the ''Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour''s contestants. *She is a stereotypical jock girl with a mean streak. *Looking at her from a far, she kind of looks like Christy Martin. Gallery Mandy_monstrous_graphics.jpg|Wiles' animation and graphics here are just monstrous. Mandi_in_winter.png|Wiles in winter. Mandi_in_town.jpg|Mandy in the town. Mandy_bullies_Beatrice.png|Mandy about to harass the living hell out of poor Trudeau. Mandy_teh_Bish.jpg|And the harassment had begun. Mandy_and_Casy.jpg|Mandy and Cassie waiting for Justin with the cheats. Jocks_draw.jpg|Wiles on the far left. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Liars Category:Poverty at it's Finest